blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Axle City Grand Prix
is the 12th episode in Season 2 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. Description On the day of the Axle City Grand Prix, Crusher steals Gabby's remote control that can control anything to stop Blaze from winning, so he, AJ and Gabby work together to beat him and get the remote back. Synopsis Bump Bumperman begins by announcing today is the Axle City Grand Prix, a race where trucks race each other around Axle City. After his broadcast, Blaze appears to greet the viewers before he and AJ see Gabby enter the garage. They decide to get a tune-up before the start of the race. Inside, Gabby is attending to three of the trucks each with their own problem. Blaze enters and sees how much work she has to do. Gabby shows she can fix them all with her special super remote control, which can control any machine. She fixes all the trucks, and gives Blaze's tires the tune-up he requested. She even cleans a muddy Crusher who's also competing. When Blaze hears Bump's announcement that the race is starting, Gabby decides to join his team and takes her remote with her just in case. Not even a few seconds after Blaze leaves, Pickle suggests Crusher should have a remote just like Gabby's, which inadvertently gives him the idea to cheat. He then hatches a plot to steal the remote and use it to win the race, which Pickle disapproves of. The race begins, and Blaze is off to a good start until Crusher steals the remote, which is a problem for Gabby. Crusher then uses the remote on a tennis ball machine which makes Blaze slip up and fall back to last place. Gabby realizes Crusher is going to use the remote to cheat and win the grand prix, but Blaze is confident that his team will get the remote back and win. They get back in the race as Ready For Takeoff is heard. The race takes them through the carnival, where Crusher schemes to stop him. Using Gabby's remote, he makes the ferris wheel speed up and increase its rotational speed high enough to break off its post and roll after Blaze. Fortunately, he uses sticky stuff from the various food shacks to spill on the road one by one with help from the viewers, and it gradually slows down until it stops. The team goes on, singing a Rotational Speed song as they observe various techniques as they race. Back at the start, Bump is reporting on the action when he asks Pickle how he feels about it. He's way too focused on eating a bowl of fruit and says it's "delicious", which surprises Bump. Back at the race, Crusher is getting thirsty, so he uses the remote on various juice machines, only to activate a soapy bubble machine by mistake as the last one. When he hears Blaze catching up, he uses the remote to activate some crains which block the track with giant pipes. When Blaze sees them, Gabby decides they should drive through them. Blaze finds the biggest ones to go through with the viewer's help, and they make it back to the race. Bump reports on what happened before asking Pickle how the race will end. Pickle can't respond because his mouth is full of fruit, but Bump passes it off. Meanwhile, Crusher is getting hungry, and uses the remote on various snack machines and a washing machine full of underpants by mistake. When he sees Blaze again, he uses the remote on various fountains to turn up the water and flood the track, causing Blaze to take cover. Luckily, AJ decides to engineer a speedboat to ride on the water, and Blaze turns into one in return. Gabby then uses her water skis to ride on the waves and turns off the fountains one by one with help from the viewers, ending the flood. Blaze continues racing until he catches up to Crusher, who's almost at the finish, but he uses the remote to do one last big cheat and turns on a giant magnet which starts to pull Blaze toward it. Because the magnet is really strong, Blaze has to speed up and spin his tires really fast, to do that, he activates his Blazing Speed. He escapes the magnet and passes Crusher, and Gabby takes her remote back and they win the race. Getting up onstage, Gabby uses her remote to activate some lights, confetti and fireworks as a celebration. Bump ends his broadcast by talking with an upset Crusher who limps to the finish, and Pickle who is still eating fruit. He shrugs it off by saying, "I couldn't have said it better myself!", and Blaze, AJ and Gabby wave to the crowd as the episode ends. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes without Stripes Category:Episodes without Starla Category:Episodes without Darington Category:Episodes without Zeg Category:Episodes where Blaze describes the STEM concept